journée lunaire
by junon2
Summary: traduction d'une fic anglaise de Koyou histoire entre Cagalli et Kira


Journée lunaire 

Auteur : junon2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de _Gundam seed_ et l'intrigue ne m'appartient pas : c'est une traduction d'une fic anglaise de **Koyou** dont le titre original est _**Daytime moon**. _Donc cette fic appartient **à Koyou** et non à moi.

Résumé : histoire entre Cagalli et Kira.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai traduit cette fic parce que je la trouvais belle et que je désirais qu'elle soit lue par plus de monde. Elle est très poétique. Les mots en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson _Daytime moon (Hiru no Tsuki)._ J'ai publié cette fic avec l'accord de son auteur. Je n'ai fait que la traduire.

**_Un grand merci à Koyou_** d'avoir accepter que je publie la traduction.

**_Un grand merci à Nimrodel de la Lorien_** d'avoir joué à la « bêta-readeuse ».

Bonne lecture à tous.

_Un muet demi jour _

_Le vent était tellement gai. _

Le vent espiègle balayait avec bruissement l'arbre blanc avec une tendre affection. Le vert feuillu chuchotait timidement comme de délicats pétales donnaient leur timide consentement à être menées vers le bas par l'invisible chemin dans une douce valse.

Un doux regard ambre brun voletait lentement, paresseusement.

_Les pétales de fleurs se balançaient dans la brise_.

_Comme si elles étaient endormies. _

Une main délicate se tendit et enleva une mèche capricieuse de sa figure.

Elle pris cette main sur sa joue et, fermant les yeux, pressa un léger baiser sur la paume.

« Je rêvais…. »

_Cette sereine sensation …. _

_Dis-moi, quel est le mot que les gens utilisent pour ça? _

L'autre main saisit son autre joue et y porta de chaudes lèvres. « À quoi rêvais-tu ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha, minutieuse en lui.

Les doux yeux lavande la regardaient fixement, plein de tendresse amoureuse.

Elle retira sa main de sa prise légère et effleura gentiment sa joue de ses doigts.

"Je rêvais de nous. Toi et moi. Et je rêvais d'eux. Lui et elle."

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent par une familière tristesse.

_Raconte-moi une histoire qui est enfermée_

_Dans le sable blanc de la lune_

Ses yeux s'adoucirent par une similaire douleur. Rapidement, elle continua.

« Les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment si nous n'avions jamais été les ennemis des autres ? Si c'était possible de retourner dans le passé, et que je ne choisisse pas de le forcer, d'aucune façon, à une telle décision …. Où serions nous tous ?»

Lentement, la silencieuse douleur glissa de ses yeux vers son visage.

« Et si les choses avaient tourné autrement il se pourrait, désirerais-tu encore… désirerais-tu encore venir avec moi ?»

_Laisse moi entendre ça _

_Comme un gentil rayon de lumière descend …. _

Il sourit. Son sourire infiniment enfantin et gentil. Son sourire qui était pour elle et pour elle seule. Comme toujours.

Il retira sa main d'elle et essuya tendrement une larme.

« Je voudrais être avec toi juste comme j'étais avant et après, si quelque chose devait arriver maintenant. Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser seule, Cagalli. »

_Le temps serait-il venu? Quand comprendras-tu la peine de mon cœur ? _

_Quand voudras- tu être capable d'être plus gentil que tu ne l'es maintenant. _

Plus de larmes coulaient sur sa figure et soudainement, sans aucune raison, elle se sentit très triste.

Et vraiment très triste.

« Je sais. Je sais ce que tu souhaites, Kira. C'est pourquoi je souhaite encore pouvoir tout. Tu pourrais être heureux avec elle… peut-être plus heureux… »

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa figure soit très proche de la sienne. « Je n'ai aucun regret. Je n'ai jamais douté et je doute que je douterai jamais. Et je souhaite que tu comprennes rapidement. De préférence aujourd'hui. Mais toi, Cagalli? As-tu des regrets? Regrettes-tu ce que tu as choisi jusqu'à maintenant? »

_Tel un chaud sentiment…. _

_Dis- moi, quel est le nom que les gens donne à cela? _

« As-tu des regrets que les choses se soient passées entre nous et eux?»

_Doucement, laisse moi entendre_

_La distance du futur, _

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle souhaita tellement, désira tellement pouvoir lui mentir. Mais avec ses yeux rivés aux siens comme ils étaient maintenant…. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas. Je suis juste effrayée par l'idée que tu pourrais…. Il est encore temps et je ne désire pas que tu … »

Il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

« Il est trop tard » soupira-t-il, en s'écartant. « J'ai arrêté mon avis il y a longtemps et c'est ce que j'ai choisi. Je t'ai choisi… »

_Si brillant que je ne peux le voir_

_Comme un sable blanc de lune _

« Je n'ai aucun regret. »

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que la fic vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes de traduction ;). Sinon, au plaisir et à plus !

Junon2


End file.
